Christopher Columbus vs Captain Kirk/Rap Meanings
'Christopher Columbus:' Arrivederci, I'mma leave before this battle begins... (Arrivederci is Italian for "goodbye" (literally "until we meet again"). Columbus says this because he was born in Italy and only sailed in representation of Spain. He says goodbye, and then leaves before he starts because he thinks the battle is pointless.)' ' ''...... awkward silence here ...'Cause we both know in the end which of these captains gonna win! (Columbus then returns while saying the battle isn't worth it when the outcome is too predictable; that is to say Columbus believes he will win.) I'll show you how a real explorer handles a situation. (Columbus thinks he's better than Kirk in the face of voyaging and that he can handle things that Kirk can't. Hidden meaning: Columbus will show how a REAL explorer handles something, as in an explorer from real history. Kirk is a fictional character from a science fiction series.) I'll beat you so bad, they'll feel it in the next generation. (He claims that he'll clobber Kirk so hard in this battle, his descendants will feel the pain. A passing reference to "Star Trek: The Next Generation", a show that Kirk does not appear in, as he was only a character in the original TV series and in the first seven films. He would not appear again until the 2009 film reboot, which sets up an alternate continuity.) So bring it on! I'll whip you like a Klingon! (Columbus brags that he'll subdue Kirk as Kirk subdued many Klingon foes in his time. The Klingons are a dark-skinned warrior race noted for their prominent brow ridges, fierce fighting ability, and outlandish tales of conquest. Their faith even centers on the art of war. Note: In the battle, "Klingon" is written in the fictional Klingon language.) My rhymes will burrow in your ears like the Wrath of Khan! (Reference to "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan". Khan Noonien Singh was an enhanced human who could manipulate minds through the use of small eels that would burrow into his victims' ears, as he did to control two members of the USS Reliant: former Enterprise crew member Pavel Chekov and the Reliant's captain. Khan does this to lure out Kirk, whom he blames for the death of his wife and child. Columbus' rhyming skills, he says, are just as fierce.) I've got a neck chop for Spock! I'll put my sword through Sulu! (He'll mess up Kirk's crew, even as Spock is known for his Vulcan neck pinch, and Sulu is very skilled at swordplay. Thus, it would be powerful of him to beat them with their own best fighting skills.) Check into a Priceline hotel and watch your fat ass on Hulu! (Columbus says that he will go to a cheap hotel and watch Kirk's embarrassing performance on Hulu, an American website where you can watch shows such as Star Trek. Priceline and Hulu were both famously stumped by William Shatner, who played Kirk for all but a few episodes of the original series of Star Trek. It also disses Shatner, since he gained weight in his later career.) 'Captain Kirk:' I'm the... enterprising captain, James... Tiberius Kirk. (James Tiberius Kirk, Captain Kirk's full name, is the captain of the USS Enterprise, making him an enterprising captain. His speech pattern on the show is also used in the rap battle, in which he makes lapses as he talks.) Representing Riverside, Iowa, planet...Earth. (Kirk was born in Riverside, Iowa, located on planet Earth.) I... hear you call yourself an explorer, but I'm just not having it. (Columbus is an explorer, but Kirk is not convinced.) You...discovered a new world that was already inhabited! (Columbus discovered a new world that already had native people living on it.) Why don't you... boldly go somewhere you've never gone before? (Columbus's voyages usually result in him getting lost, such as when he found the Americas but was supposed to find a faster route to the East Indies. The mission of the original USS Enterprise was "to boldly go where no one has gone before".) Like India, or any destination you've actually set sail for. (He was never able to sail to the East Indies, his true destination. Kirk mocks him that he wasn't able to do so.) You spaghetti-eating fuck! How's your spice rack doing? (Italians stereotypically eat spaghetti and have extensive spice racks. Columbus was supposed to be seeking exotic spices from the East Indies according to some history sources, and he failed even as he discovered lands in the Caribbean. Kirk asks how his spice rack is doing as a taunt to remind him that he never acquired the spices he was supposed to get.) I'll be... chilling in my spaceship, have fun canoeing. (While Columbus' fleet will be struggling against storms and other hazards with their wooden ships which resemble canoes, Kirk will be relaxing in his futuristic state-of-the-art spaceship.) 'Christopher Columbus:' You know, rapping against you, it's not even fun. (Rapping against Kirk is boring to Columbus, possibly due to his broken and weird speech patterns, or that Kirk's not good at rapping and takes the joy out of it.) It's like somebody's set your brains on stun! (Columbus thinks Kirk's raps are so weak, it's like his brain is on stun, the weakest setting for a Star Trek phaser, designed to just incapacitate the target, doing no real harm.) I am the fabric of history. You are a fictional stain! (Columbus is a well-known historical figure, having paved the road of history, where Kirk is only, say, fictional roadkill on the highway of history.) I'll stick a flag up your ass, and claim you for Spain! (Even though Christopher is Italian, he sailed to the West Indies in the Americas to claim the land as Spain's territory. Voyagers normally put a flag on land that was sailed to and claimed it for their representing country, and he'll do the same with Kirk.) 'Captain Kirk:' Mr. Spock, beam me back to 1492, so I can beat this man like it's my job. (Kirk is asking Spock to transport him to 1492, the year Columbus discovered America. He says he wants to beat him down personally as if it's his mission.) We'll... see how Isabella likes my... captain's log. (Isabella I was the queen of Spain who, with husband Fernando II, gave Columbus support for his journeys. Kirk also recorded noteworthy mission events and observations in a captain's log. In this context, "captain's log" means Kirk's penis and that he will seduce Isabella by demonstrating how he is more of an explorer than Columbus.) It's... Kobayashi for you. There's no way you can win. (The Kobayashi Maru is a simulation given at the Starfleet Academy featuring a no-win situation in which the test taker is caught in hostile Romulan territory and must either leave the Kobayashi Maru vessel stranded beyond the enemy's border (in which case the crew dies) or attempt rescue and risk war (in which case the test taker is likely to die along with his crew and the vessel's crew). Likewise, Kirk is saying Columbus has no chance of winning. Kirk is also the only one to ever beat the simulation, having hacked it in order to give himself the win.) When your... weak crew... sees me approaching, they'll be like "Dammit, it's Jim!". (Compared to Kirk's advanced weapons, Columbus' crew wouldn't be able to stand a chance, and they'll run in fear. Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Kirk's close friend and chief medical officer on the Enterprise, often said, "Dammit Jim! I'm a DOCTOR, not a ________!" on the show.) I'll double fist punch you, you slave-making bitch! (Captain Kirk's well-known fighting style was double fist punching. Columbus' voyages usually end in him making slaves of the locals.) Now, get your... genocidal ass off of... my bridge! (Columbus murdered a lot of Native Americans in his journeys. "Get off of my bridge" is a quote from Star Trek. If a captain says this, it basically means you had better run away while you still can.) Category:Columbus vs Captain Kirk Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 1 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Mary Doodles Category:Omar Gharaibeh Category:Jon Na